<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Relaxation by Stripesicles222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855803">A Night of Relaxation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222'>Stripesicles222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Tales [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, I like to pretend all is still right with their world, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of huntress things, Team RWBY decides to have a team bonding movie night.  But, as expected, things don't stay as relaxing as they'd hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Tales [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance, Ruby Rose seemed to be just another average teenage girl.</p><p>She had friends she hung out with every day, she went to school, did homework, and just lived life to the fullest.</p><p>You simply had to overlook the fact that those friends were an ex-terrorist and the heiress to the world's richest (and most racist) organization, and that she slept with a compact battle scythe under her pillow, which was elevated several feet above the floor on a precariously constructed bunk bed.</p><p>Other than these small quirks, there was absolutely nothing strange about her.</p><p>So what if for a hobby the girl ogled weapons and slaughtered the Creatures of Grimm?</p><p>At the end of the day, she was still just a young teen who wanted to relax after a long day of schoolwork and hunting.</p><p>On this particular evening, the girl shuffled into her dorm room followed by her sister, who somehow still shined bright, even after the day's activities.</p><p>"I'm totally exhausted!" Ruby complained to whoever was willing to listen.</p><p>"Come on sis," Yang nudged. "It's only six o'clock. You can't go to bed yet!"</p><p>"Just watch me." The young leader grabbed the side of her bunk and hoisted herself up, not even bothering to change out of her school uniform.</p><p>She opened a comic book and settled down, ready to just read and not do anything else strenuous for the night.</p><p>Another voice joined the conversation.</p><p>"How can you be tired already?" The white haired occupant of the bed below Ruby stood up to observe her partner. "Are you sick or something?"</p><p>Ruby waved off her friend's concern.</p><p>"No. Ozpin planned an extra meeting for the leaders," she explained. "You know how boring those are. They make me sleepy."</p><p>"Well, it's better than the alternative," Weiss mumbled, mostly to herself.</p><p>And it was, in a matter of perspective.</p><p>These meetings did one of two things to the cookie-loving-dolt; they either put her to sleep or caused her to be extremely restless.</p><p>"So what do you want to do tonight," asked the room's fourth occupant. "It's still pretty early, but it seems none of us are up to doing much of anything."</p><p>"I know!" Ruby declared, a hint of her usual energy slipping into her voice, despite her current state. "We should watch a movie!"</p><p>There was a chorus of responses of varying levels of agreement from her teammates. What better way to unwind than with a movie?</p><p>"We should watch a horror movie!" Yang offered joyously.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Weiss chided. "We're trying to relax, not have minor heart attacks!"</p><p>Yang frowned. What was wrong with a bit of horror before bed?</p><p>"Well what you suggest, princess?"</p><p>"How about <i>A History of Hunters and Huntresses</i>?"</p><p>"Ugh, no. It has 'History' right in the title." Ruby whined. "That's how you know it will be boring. I want something with action!"</p><p>It was now Weiss' turn to pout.</p><p>It's not her fault her team didn't want to be educated. Besides, it wasn't too bad. It had a good deal of action too.</p><p>"I think I might have the perfect thing." Blake went over to her bookshelf and pulled out a DVD box. "It has action, it takes place in a medieval era, so it could be considered historical-ish, and it has romance."</p><p>"What about horror?"</p><p>"Sorry Yang, but I have to agree with Weiss on this one." Blake pulled out her laptop and situated herself on the floor between the bunks.</p><p>Yang shrugged and joined her partner on the floor, where the Faunus was setting up her laptop to watch the film.</p><p>Ruby dropped from the top bunk and sat at her sister's side, curling up to the blonde out of habit.</p><p>"You coming Weiss?" she asked.</p><p>In response, the heiress settled herself on the floor at Ruby's other side, leaning against the bookshelf behind her.</p><p>Blake started the movie and the four girls sat back, ready for a night of relaxation.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Would you two cut that out? I'm trying to pay attention."</p><p>About halfway through the movie, Ruby had decidedly forgotten her exhaustion. She and Yang were now dancing around the room reenacting the film's dramatic fight scenes.</p><p>"Aww, come on Weiss," Yang chided. "Aren't we more entertaining than those actors?"</p><p>Weiss glared.</p><p>"We're supposed to be relaxing," she reminded them. "Not getting all wound up."</p><p>Blake watched the whole ordeal with mild interest. She already knew how the movie ended. This, however, could go a multitude of ways.</p><p>"But it's fun!" Ruby whined.</p><p>"I don't care," the heiress countered. "You guys aren't even doing it right."</p><p>"Well, what do you know about sword fighting?"</p><p>Weiss stared at her with a look of condescending disbelief, before deciding it really wasn't worth her effort and turning back to the screen with a huff.</p><p>"You do realize her weapon is a sword, right?" Blake pointed out monotonously.</p><p>Ruby slapped her forehead as a sheepish look of understanding passed over her face.</p><p>Yang laughed at her sister as Blake continued her explanation.</p><p>"That being said, Weiss and I probably know a lot more about swordplay than either of you."</p><p>Yang took control of her breathing long enough to add her own comments.</p><p>"She has a <i>point</i>, you know," she said with a mischievous grin. "You could say they are a <i>cut</i> above the rest."</p><p>Ruby groaned as Weiss and Blake just rolled their eyes.</p><p>"That was weak Yang," the Faunus said.</p><p>"What? I thought I'd take a <i>stab</i> at some humor here."</p><p>Blake stared at her partner before silently agreeing with Weiss that it just wasn't worth it.</p><p>Yang's grin only broadened.  "Some one's <i>edgy</i> tonight."</p><p>Before Blake could reach for her weapon to harm Yang, Ruby let out an excited gasp as a new thought passed through her head.</p><p>"Can you guys teach us how to swordfight?"</p><p>Blake and Weiss shared a look. While they weren't surprised by the question, they really didn't want to deal with it now.</p><p>"Not tonight," Weiss said.</p><p>"I agree with Weiss," Blake added.</p><p>Ruby huffed and headed for the door.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going, sis?" Yang asked.</p><p>"If these two won't teach me how to sword fight, then I'm going to ask Jaune."</p><p>Weiss scoffed at the idea.</p><p>"He hardly knows how to hold his own sword," she countered. "He needs lessons in it himself."</p><p>"Then I'll ask Pyrrha if I can join her class."</p><p>Sighing, Weiss stood up and approached her leader.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.</p><p>Ruby looked at her quizzically.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well…" Weiss trailed off, not really sure how to explain the Arkos duos' complex relationship to the young Rose.</p><p>She looked to her other teammates for help, but they just stared back at her, obviously enjoying her discomfort.</p><p>"Pyrrha and Jaune's lesson is their own thing," she said. "It's like their bonding time as partners."</p><p>"Like when we train together or study?"</p><p>"Sure, let's go with that," Weiss agreed.</p><p>Ruby nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I guess it wouldn't be nice to intrude then," she decided. "But why won't you guys teach us?"</p><p>Weiss sighed.</p><p>In all honesty, she didn't think it would be wise to teach Ruby swordplay at all. The girl was dangerous enough with that scythe of hers.</p><p>On the other hand, it was really hard to say no to those puppy eyes.</p><p>Blake obviously felt the same as Yang pleaded with her.</p><p>"We didn't say we wouldn't teach you," the Faunus countered. "We just didn't think now was a good time to do so."</p><p>Ruby's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.</p><p>"So when can you teach us?" she asked excitedly.</p><p>Weiss considered the gleeful girl in front of her, who still looked very much like a puppy, even without the sad eyes.</p><p>"I suppose it would be a nice team activity," she mused. "I guess we can start this weekend."</p><p>Blake nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Of course, Weiss and I use different styles of sword fighting, but I'm sure we can figure something out."</p><p>"Yay!" An excited Ruby zipped around the room hugging the Black and White themed members of her team before racing over to her sister.</p><p>"You hear that Yang?" she asked. "Weiss and Blake are gonna teach us sword fighting! Then we can be pirates, or knights, or…. I dunno… someone else who fights with swords!"</p><p>Yang smiled down at her sister who suddenly let out a big yawn, her previous exhaustion coming back full force.</p><p>"That is awesome," Yang agreed. "But first, we need some sleep so we have the energy to hold our swords. We've got to <i>keep sharp</i> after all!"</p><p>Ruby nodded sleepily and crawled back into her bunk.</p><p>Yang grinned at her other teammates before following her sister's lead and hauling herself into her own.</p><p>Weiss looked over to Blake, whose expression of shock and anxious trepidation undoubtedly matched her own.</p><p>"What have we gotten ourselves into?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>